deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Yesugei (Conqueror)
Yesugei Baghatur is a fictionalized version of the real-life head of the Kiyad sub-clan and a major chief in the Khamag Mongol as well as the father of Genghis Khan, as featured in the Conqueror series by Conn Iggulden. Yesugei was married to Hoelun, mother of Genghis, who he captured from her tribe, the Olkhunut, whom he would later take Genghis to, in order to find him a bride. When traveling back to his own tribe Yesugei stopped for a feast with a group of men he met, but little did he know that they were Tartars, out to avenge Temüjin-üge who had been killed by Yesugi many years before. While they harmlessly feasted together, the Tartars secretly poisoned Yesugei's food. He managed to make it back to the Kiyad before the poison took effect but would later succumb to his wounds, declaring Temüjin to be his successor. The tribesmen refused to accept him, however, due to his young age and he and his family were evicted from the tribe. Battle vs. Crazy Horse (by Wassboss) Yesugei: Crazy Horse: There is light breeze and the sun shines down on an open plain in the American wilderness as Crazy Horse strolls through the tall grass. Behind him is a much younger man, who watches him intently while as they walk. Crazy Horse stops without warning and lowers himself to the ground, reaching for something. The young man stoops down to join him and watches as Crazy Horse sticks his finger into a fresh pile of dung, raising it to his nose. “A horse has been here recently” he says and wipes his finger on the grass. “How long ago?” the man replies. “Not long, maybe a hour or two” “Is it a wild one?” “I cannot tell from this alone” Crazy Horse says “but judging from its spread I can tell the beast was moving while it relieved itself.” He pauses. “This would suggest that there was a rider, horses tend to stop when defecating.” “You are very wise” the young man says in awe and Crazy Horse smiles. “Not wise, just experienced, one day you will be able to read the world like I can Swooping Eagle”. His light mood suddenly disappears and he drops flat on the ground, with Swooping Eagle mimicking his movement. “What is it?” he asks and Crazy Horse puts his finger to his lips before pointing them towards the setting sun. Swooping Eagle inches his head over the grass line and spots a group of four riders off in the distance. “Who are they?” he whispers. “I do not know my brother; I have not seen them before” “Perhaps they are new settlers out hunting?” Swooping Eagle replies but Crazy Horse shakes his head. “Settlers don’t carry swords” he whispers. Swooping Eagle sneaks another look at the men and notices that each one has a sword dangling from a scabbard on the side of their hips. “We must return to the others” he continues and slowly begins to crawl towards a wooded area about 100 feet away. Swooping Eagle follows him and as soon as they are covered by the thicker brush Crazy Horses gets to his feet and jogs towards a small clearing where two men sit with a group of horses. They straighten up as Crazy Horse enters the clearing and he nods to them. Sleeping Bison; a tall, heavyset man with his hair shaved tightly against his head. Leaping Cougar; a tiny man with nasty scar across his face from a mountain lion attack when he was only a young boy. They immediately sense something is wrong and get to their feet as Crazy Horse mounts his steed. “Today we go to war brothers” he says solemnly and the others all mount up as well and they trot off back towards the open plain.... Meanwhile Yesugei shows his teeth is appreciation as his Eagle plunges into the ground and lifts back into the air with a deer in its talons. It returns to its master and drops the deer at the feet of his horse. Around him his bondsmen watch on; Eeluk, Basan and Unegen, all of them handpicked for their loyalty and bravery by the Khan of the Wolves. “Did you see that,” he says “He plucked that’s deer’s life from it like it was nothing.” “It is amazing my lord,” Eeluk says and Yesugei looks on his first bondsman with a look of happiness. A tartar horde had forced the Wolves to seek new pastures over a newly appeared land bridge and the gers of tribe sit only a few miles south. “Maybe one day we could find an eagle for you too Eeluk.” As he says this they hear a strange whooping noise and as they turn in the direction of the noise they see four men burst out of the woodlands and charge towards them. They immediately spring into action, drawing their bows as the initial barrage comes in from their Native American counterparts. Most of the arrows miss but one strikes Eeluk in the chest but his armour just about manages to stop it from doing too much damage. He grunts in annoyance before raising his own bow in retaliation, firing off a volley with the others as he spurs his horse into motion. The Natives duck down under the projectiles and rise again with another volley of their own but are met with similar results. As the two thunder towards each other Yesugei raises his bow again, feeling the strain on his fingers as he holds the string back, waiting for the perfect moment as his horse gets into it’s stride. As his horse’s feet all leave the ground in one bound he releases his grip and the arrow shoots forward, burying itself into one of the native’s chest . Crazy Horse hisses under his breath and as the gap closes even further he notices the leather armour of the Mongols and beckons to the other two men to all pick the same target. He fires another arrow which strikes Unegen square in the chest and makes him rock in the saddle. The other two loose their arrows a heartbeat later and they both hit home. Unegen chokes up blood and his head droops as his horse slows to a stop with his riders body slumped down over it’s neck . The two continue to barrel down towards each other and more arrows arch and dip across the plains before Crazy Horse runs out of arrows. Reaching for his Winchester, he grasps at thin air and curses himself for leaving it behind. He instead takes out his spear and digs his heels into his horse’s side to get a spurt of speed. He thrusts his spear at Eeluk but the Mongol swerves out of the way at the last moment, the head only grazing his ribs. He continues into Yesugei himself who lets out a shrill whistle. Crazy Horse furrows his brow in confusion before he senses something behind him and turns just in time to spot an eagle diving down from the sky. He manoeuvres his horse out of the way as the bird whooshes past him before regaining its composure and going for him again. Crazy Horse swipes at it with his hand to keep it away but the creature claws and pecks at him until his arm bleeds profusely. He is so distracted by the eagle that he doesn’t see the arrow coming in until the last second and his horse bucks up and throws him to the ground, an arrow protruding out of its chest. The other men continue to fight around him as he gets to his feet and is thankful to see the eagle soar back into the sky, far above the battlefield. He watches as Swooping Eagle charges into the side of Basan’s horse, thrusting violently at him with his spear. The Mongol tries desperately to get out his sword but Swooping Eagle uses his horse to keep it crushed against his side. Eventually the spear blows crack the leather armour and blood pours out as the young man continues his vicious onslaught until his opponent has fallen from his horse in a puddle of blood . He lets out a cry of victory but it is cut brutally short as an arrow hits him right in the throat. His expression turns fearful and he reaches down to his neck to feel the warmth of the blood before toppling over . Crazy Horse howls in anguish at the death of the young man and angrily darts over to his horse which has stopped a little way away and is gnawing at the arrow in its chest. He snaps it out and mounts up ready to avenge his brother’s death. Meanwhile Sleeping Bison is also filled with rage and his eyes turn on the shooter of the arrow; Eeluk who is notching another arrow. He spurns his horse towards the Mongol, who is flustered by the sudden approach and fires his arrow off in a panic and it goes well wide. Sleeping Bison reaches out with his huge hand and grabs Eeluk by the furs of his deel and yanking him off his horse, hoping to dump him on the ground. However Eeluk matches his strength with a strong hold on his arm and he takes him down with him and the two men collapse in a heap on the floor. They untangle themselves and draw their respective weapons, Eeluk his Sword and Sleeping Bison his tomahawk. Eeluk thrusts forward with a powerful jab but Sleeping Bison parries it expertly with his axe and takes a step forward to hack it powerfully into Eeluk’s arm several times. He yells in pain and drops his sword but he quickly recovers and swings a powerful punch which rocks the natives head back, scooping up his sword with his left hand. He flings himself at Sleeping Bison and swings his sword in an arc, gashing his throat . He hears the thundering of hooves and looks up as Crazy Horse charges towards him and he is knocked off his feet as the horse barrels into him and sends him flying. His arm is no longer bleeding as badly but he has lost so much blood that it is a struggle to get back to his feet and when he does manage it his face is pale and his stance is unsure. He hears the sound of hoof steps again and he can only just about find the energy to look up as a wooden club cracks against his head, crushing his skull in one powerful blow . Yesugei’s emotions well up as he watches his first bondsman and childhood friend slump to the ground and die and he struggles to keep the cold face as rage begins to push all other emotions aside. He is barely thinking as he lets calls his eagle to attack again and he follows after it on his horse. Crazy Horse remembers the call from the last time and prepares himself as the eagle dives down from the sky. He manages to avoid the initial dive but once again the bird starts to peck and claw at him but this time he’s much more prepared. He waits until the bird goes in with a peck before swinging his Inyankapemni Club right at its wings. The eagle screeches as the club shatters it’s wing and several of its bones with such force that the head of the club even breaks off. Crazy Horse breathes a sigh of relief as the creature tries to fly away but it’s broken wing prevents it from going very far. It is at this moment he notices the sound of approaching hoof steps and he looks up to see Yesugei launch himself from the back of his horse and tackle him to the ground, his rage and grief having clouded any rational judgement. He takes out his Knife and desperately stabs at the Native American who reaches down and throws some dirt into Yesugei’s face, forcing him to rub it away from his eyes and give Crazy Horse the chance to scramble away. He takes out his tomahawk and faces down his opponent as he regains his senses. Letting out a war cry he swings his tomahawk around to try and intimidate him but Yesugei is not impressed and merely unsheathes his sword. Advancing on his now quite worried opponent he lets go with a barrage of quick blows which requires all the natives’ agility to just to stay out of the reach of the wickedly sharp blade. Thinking quickly he throws the Tomahawk at Yesugei and it hits him square in the chest, going right through his armour but only managing to just about break the surface of his skin. The force behind is enough to knock him off of his feet and this allows Crazy Horse to run to his spear, which he dropped earlier, and he hoists it up over his shoulder. Yesugei’s temper is almost uncontrollable now and he looks down at his armour in disgust and in a moment of madness, cuts the strips holding together to raise bare-chested to meet his opponent. Crazy Horse thrusts his spear downwards but Yesugei easily avoids the attack and lashes out with his sword, severing the head with one clean blow. He moves quickly, too quickly for Crazy Horse to react to and with one powerful swing he takes the Lakota Rebel’s head . As his opponents head hits the ground with a plop, Yesugei’s rage dissipates as quickly as it arrives. He looks around and gets another glimpse of his fallen bondsmen and a tear comes to his eyes, quickly wiped away and he moves over to his friend and stands over his body. His eagle is still shrieking from its wounds and he knows it will not survive much longer. “This has been a dark day,” he mutters to himself. “I’m sorry my brother, you died fighting for your khan. Your name will be sung for year to come.” He starts to well up but he quickly blinks away the tears and whistles to his horse which trots over to him. He mounts up and looks over the scene of the battle. “I will tell the families. We will return to lay you out for the sky spirits” Winner: Yesugei Expert's Opinion This was a wash for Yesugei who despite having a 600 year technological disadvantage still managed to bring the metallurgy superior weaponry as well as armour which while not of great quality was still enough to give him a little bit of protection against Crazy Horses stone and bone weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Tribal Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors Category:Cavalry Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors